Undefeatable Man
by YOONMINshippers
Summary: Yoongi itu tidak terkalahkan tapi malah kalah sama namja manis bernama park jimin. YOONMIN! Yoongi always Seme & Jimin always Uke! Jungkook! ONESHOOT!


Yoongi itu selalu hebat dalam segala hal. Nilai pelajaran di akademik selalu meraih nilai tertinggi, bahkan di non akademik sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Menjadi kapten tim basket dan selalu mencetak skor terbanyak di setiap pertandingan ditambah bakatnya dalam bermain piano yang mampu menghipnotis siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Namun semua kelebihan yang dimilikinya selalu membuat adik kandung dari ibunya khawatir. Wanita cantik yang menjadi pengganti orangtuanya sejak ibu yoongi meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu dan ayah yoongi yang tak pernah perduli padanya. Karena semua itu hanyalah pelarian yoongi dari semua masalahnya. Walaupun selama ini sifat ceria yoongi tidak hilang dan tetap ramah kepada siapa pun.

 _"Kau itu hanya anak manja yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."_

Sebaris kalimat dari ayah kandungnya dua tahun yang lalu itu mampu membuat yoongi yang menjadi orang yang berambisi. Dia selalu mengurung diri dikamar bahkan melupakan waktu makannya. Jika bosan belajar, dia akan bermain basket di lapangan kecil yang dia minta dibuatkan oleh bibinya yang bekerja di kantin sekolahnya.

Malam ini yoongi tampaknya sedang bosan belajar dan bibinya membawa nampan berisi menu makan malam juga handuk di bahunya. Kemudian duduk di bangku.

"Yoongi, ayo makan."

"Sabar imo! Aku belum lapar." Ujar yoongi sambil terus memainkan bola basketnya.

"Baiklah. Imo akan menunggumu."

"Imo sudah makan?" Yoongi bertanya dengan dirinya yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Imo akan makan setelah memastikan semua makanan ini masuk ke perutmu."

Yoongi menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Ia menghampiri bibinya dan duduk dihadapannya. Bibinya mendorong nampan tersebut kemudian dia sendiri berdiri untuk mengeringkan keringat yoongi.

"Yoongi..."

"Iya?"

"Imo tidak menyukaimu." Ujar bibinya sambil menggantung handuk tersebut di pundak sempit yoongi.

"Benarkah? Kenapa imoku yang cantik ini tidak menyukaiku?" Yoongi menangkup wajah bibinya yang sudah kembali duduk di hadapannya. Bibinya menggeleng sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu. Imo tidak menyukainya."

"Aku tidak melakukannya karena paksaan imo. Tapi aku sangat menyukainya. Membuat imo yang selama ini mengurusku menjadi bangga adalah tujuanku."

 _Membuat imo bangga atau ayahmu bungkam?_

.

Yoongi memang memiliki kelebihan bahkan ada yang menyebutnya _undefeatable man_. Dia memang tidak terkalahkan oleh siapapun. Tapi siapa sangka kalau _undefeatable man_ ini malah tak berkutik kalau sudah dihadapan lelaki manis yang baru ditemuinya hari ini.

Dia tampak begitu bingung dan membaca satu persatu papan petunjuk yang ada di atas pintu setiap ruangan. Jadi tanpa berfikir panjang, yoongi menawarkan bantuan kepada murid baru tersebut.

"Permisi, kau mencari apa?"

"Ruang kepala sekolah." Jawabnya sambil tetap berjalan dan membaca papan petunjuk.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu." Yoongi tanpa sadar menarik langsung tangan yang begitu terasa pas di genggamannya. Orang yang dipegangnya cukup terkejut namun kembali memasang raut wajah datar.

"Ini ruang kepala sekolahnya."

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk dan menatap lurus ke depan sembari memasuki ruang tersebut. Pegangan mereka entah kapan sudah lepas begitu saja.

"Apa? Dia bahkan tidak melihatku sedikit saja. Manis-manis tapi aneh."

 _Astaga! Apa aku baru memujinya?_

.

"Saya Park Jimin. Mohon bimbingannya."

Sudah cukup buruk mood yoongi hari ini. Sudah memberi bantuan tetapi tidak dapat balasan terima kasih dan sekarang, orang perusak moodnya malah menjadi teman sekelas bahkan teman sebangkunya. Belum lagi murid baru menyebalkan bernama jimin itu selalu diam dan hanya sekedar menjawab kalau ditanya.

 _Dia itu manusia kan? Apa bibirnya itu terbuat dari semen jadi tidak bisa bergerak?_

"Hyung!"

Sebuah tangan menyentuhnya dan ternyata itu adalah sepupunya. Yoongi memang selalu membantu bibinya setiap jam istirahat. Imbasnya adalah banyak murid yang datang dan bahkan tidak mau menerima kembalian yang diberikan. Bukankah itu sedikit menguntungkan? Tapi, gara-gara melamun yoongi hampir saja salah meletakkan mangkuk sup yang kuahnya masih panas.

"Maaf, jungkook."

"Tidak apa hyung. Tolong ceritakan hal apa yang membuatmu hampir menyiramku dengan kuah sup panas."

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau serius memesan dua mangkuk?"

"Hyung, satu lagi untuk sahabat kecilku. Kami sudah delapan tahun tidak bertemu lho. Aku saja tidak menyangka bertemu dengannya lagi disini. Dia bilang kelas 2-1. Sama denganmu bukan?"

"Eh siapa?"

"Namanya park jimin. Pulang sekolah nanti dia akan ke rumahku. Hyung datang ya? Hari ini saja jangan berkencan dengan buku pelajaran dan bola baskermu."

Yoongi mengusak rambut jungkook dia pergi membawa pesanannya. Jungkook adalah anak dari adik ayah kandung yoongi sendiri. Berarti mereka masih ada hubungan saudara bukan? Jungkook sendiri pindah ke satu-satunya flat yang disewakan bibinya yoongi tepatnya di sebelah rumah. Ingin mandiri satu-satunya alasan jungkook pindah ke sana.

 _Jadi si manis yang menyebalkan itu teman jungkook? Astaga! Aku memujinya lagi._

.

Berhubung jarak dari sekolah yoongi menuju rumahnya sangatlah dekat, hanya perlu menyeberang sedikit menuju gang dan melewati dua rumah maka sudah sampai di rumah yoongi. Biasanya hanya pulang bertiga saja dengan bibinya, tapi kini sudah bertambah satu orang. Yang anehnya orang itu hanya menjawab dengan ramah pertanyaan hanya dari bibinya dan jungkook saja. Yoongi yang notabenenya teman sekelasnya tidak diperdulikan. Mereka pun berpisah ke rumah masing-masing. Yoongi dengan bibinya dan jungkook bersama jimin.

Yoongi merasakan segar setelah membersihkan tubuhnya dengan mandi tentu saja. Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah yoongi yang duduk manis di kursi meja belajarnya. Tapi semua tidak berjalan seperti biasa karena jungkook tiba-tiba saja melempar jendelanya dengan gumpalan kertas. Merasa berhasil, jungkook tersenyum menang sambil menumpukan sikunya pada kusen jendela.

"Ada apa?"

Awalnya yoongi memang bertanya pada jungkook tapi dia malah fokus pada jimin yang tengah membaca novel di atas tempat tidur single jungkook. Seketika yoongi merasakan desiran aneh di tubuhnya.

"Hyung!"

"Apa?!"

"Di rumahku tidak ada makanan dan kami sangat lapar."

"Kau bisa meminta tolong pada imo."

"Imo pasti sangat butuh istirahat. Jadi kau saja ya hyung?"

Jadi disinilah yoongi sekarang. Berkutat dengan bahan masakan yang sudah biasa ditemuinya dibantu dengan jungkook dan jimin. Sulit untuk menjelaskan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan secara rinci hingga akhirnya masakan mereka selesai.

Yoongi duduk di hadapan jungkook yang duduk bersama jimin. Mereka mulai menyantap hidangan masing-masing.

"Jimin, kau tidak dimarahi orangtuamu kalau pulang malam?"

"Tidak."

"Mereka pasti mencarimu."

"Tidak akan pernah."

"Bagaimana kalau aku antar."

"Tidak perlu."

Yoongi menyerah dan jungkook menahan tawa melihat yoongi yang mendapat jawaban singkat, padat, dan jelas dari jimin. Apalagi jimin tetap fokus dengan hidangannya dibanding yoongi yang bertanya padanya. Yoongi menyantap hidangannya dengan kesal dan memalingkan wajah.

"Hyung, hari sabtu nanti mau ke toko buku bersamaku?"

Jimin menatap jungkook yang bertanya padanya dan tersenyum.

"Boleh. Tapi apa aku boleh menginap disini?"

"Tentu saja. Hyung tinggal disini juga boleh."

"Aku bisa fikirkan nanti." Senyumannya terlihat semakin manis dan membuat matanya menjadi segaris. Yoongi benar-benar terpana dibuatnya.

 _Dia berkepribadian ganda ya?_

.

"Hyung! Aku menemukan keajaiban dunia yang ke delapan." Ujar jungkook tiba-tiba setelah ia membukakan pintu rumahnya yang daritadi di ketuk oleh yoongi.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Yoongi hyung berkunjung ke rumahku setelah tiga bulan aku tinggal disini."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya karena jengah. Bukannya ini sudah kedua kalinya? Tapi dia menyodorkan sekotak ayam dan empat kaleng minuman soda kepada jungkook. Sementara dia sendiri sudah menyelonong masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu.

"Tapi hyung, tumben sekali hyung datang dan membawakan makanan untukku."

"Kau teman kecil jimin dan pasti kau tau kenapa dia seperti itu. Aku sempat mengikutinya ke sebuah panti asuhan dan dia tersenyum begitu lepas. Bermain bersama anak-anak disana. Sama seperti dia berbicara kepadamu dan imo."

"Menurutku, jimin hyung itu tidak nyaman berada di dekat laki-laki sejenismu hyung. Jimin hyung itu sama denganku."

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. Namun kemudian dahinya berkerut. "Tapi dia ramah dengan teman sekelasku yang lain. Bahkan murid-murid yang tidak sekelas dengannya."

"Maksudmu, jimin hyung hanya dingin kepadamu hyung?" Ujar jungkook sambil membuka kotak tersebut untuk menyantap ayam di dalamnya.

"Ya begitulah. Terkadang aku malas satu kelompok dengannya. Oh ya, tapi bagaimana kalian bisa mengenal dulu?"

"Hyung masih ingat tidak waktu ayah kita saling bertengkar?"

Yoongi sangat ingat. Waktu itu umurnya masih tujuh tahun dan jungkook enam tahun. Ayahnya jungkook sangat tidak menyukai sikap ayahnya yoongi yang tidak memperdulikan keluarga.

 _"Kau bahkan memilih kehidupan anakmu daripada istrimu. Apa kau yakin anakmu itu akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang pernah dilakukan istrimu?"_

Ibunya jungkook meninggal sewaktu melahirkannya. Menurut ayahnya yoongi, sikap yang diambil ayahnya jungkook yang lebih memilih anaknya dibanding istrinya sangat salah. Padahal ibunya jungkook sendiri yang meminta agar memilih anak mereka. Alasan itu yang membuat ayahnya yoongi mengatakan jika ayahnya jungkook tidak pantas membicarakan tentang cinta apalagi keluarga.

"Iya, lalu?"

"Aku pindah ke busan dan menjadi tetangga jimin hyung. Aku bertemu dengannya di taman yang berada di seberang rumah kami. Dia sedang naik ayunan sendirian. Kami berkenalan dan hubungan kami semakin dekat. Ayahku terkadang sibuk dan jimin hyung mengajakku menginap di rumahnya. Keluarganya sangat baik. Tapi, sebulan sebelum jimin hyung pindah, ada hal yang aneh. Jimin hyung jarang keluar rumah dan ternyata ibunya sakit parah. Aku tidak tau apa penyakitnya. Sehari setelah pemakaman ibunya, jimin hyung pindah dan kami baru bertemu kembali sekarang."

"Tapi kan tidak mungkin karena itu dia hanya bersikap dingin padaku."

"Entahlah hyung."

 _Jadi apa penyebabnya?_

.

Keesokkan harinya yoongi dibuat bingung oleh jimin yang datang dengan mata sembab, hidung memerah, dan bibirnya yang terdapat bekas darah. Jangan lupakan pipi chubbynya yang terdapat jejak-jejak air mata. Setelah duduk di sampingnya, jimin hanya menunduk dan bahunya bergetar. Yang terjadi selanjutnya jimin pingsan.

Yoongi sendiri yang mengangkat tubuh mungil jimin ke UKS dan meminta tolong kepada perawat sekolah.

"Nak, bangun. Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Yoongi terlihat begitu khawatir dan tanpa sadar tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kanan jimin yang terasa dingin. Jimin akhirnya membuka mata dan mengernyit. Sepertinya dia masih merasa pusing.

"Jangan dibuka matanya kalau masih pusing. Yang penting kau sudah sadar. Oh ya yoongi, aku ada urusan sampai nanti siang. Kau tenang saja dengan pelajaranmu."

"Baik ssaem. Hati-hati."

Suasana menjadi canggung seketika dan yoongi melepaskan tangan jimin. Yoongi pun mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang jimin yang masih menutup matanya. Seketika yoongi jadi teringat cerita jungkook tentang jimin.

"Kau masih pusing? Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

"Masih dan belum."

 _Masih saja jutek._

"Aku akan meminta makanan dari imoku."

"Tidak. Aku ingin istirahat saja."

"Akhirnya..."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau mengatakan kalimat yang panjang kepadaku. Baiklah. Aku tidak perduli lagi dengan sikapmu padaku. Jadi aku ingin tau apa yang terjadi padamu pagi ini? Kau tidak boleh menolak untuk menceritakan semuanya."

Seketika jimin memalingkan wajahnya dan yoongi tidak segan lagi menangkup kedua pipi jimin sehingga mereka bertatapan. Mata tajam yoongi membuat bola mata jimin bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

"Y-yoongi..."

"Katakan ada apa?" Yoongi bertanya dengan sangat lembut dan membuat jimin sedikit merasa nyaman. Tapi dia menepis tangan yoongi dengan sangat kasar dan kembali memalingkan wajah.

Yoongi sudah tidak tahan lagi sekarang. Tanpa memperdulikan kondisi jimin yang masih lemah, yoongi menendang kursi yang tadi didudukinya dan menabrak dinding. Jimin yang terkejut menatap yoongi yang sudah menunjuk wajahnya.

"Kau membuatku gila park jimin! Kau berkata dengan begitu ramah kepada oranglain kecuali hanya padaku! Kau tersenyum kepada oranglain kecuali hanya padaku! Apa kau tidak tau kalau semua itu membuat aku memikirkanmu dan... " Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya yang sedari tadi menunjuk-nunjuk wajah jimin. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tidak memperdulikan keberadaanku. Membuat aku yang tak terkalahkan harus kalah oleh lelaki sepertimu. APA KAU SADAR ITU PARK JIMIN?!"

Pernyataan cinta yoongi membuat rasa sakit yang dirasakannya lenyap entah kemana. Yang ada dihadapannya adalah yoongi dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Yoongi..." Jimin berkata dengan sangat pelan dan membuat yoongi yang masih dikelilingi aura kemarahan tidak mendengarnya.

"Jika kau tidak menyukaiku baiklah. Teruslah menganggap aku tidak ada dan tidak pernah mengenalku."

Yoongi berlalu dari hadapan jimin dan saat ia akan membuka pintu, tangan jimin melingkar erat diperutnya dan punggungnya terasa sedikit berat karena jimin bersandar disana.

"Aku takut...hiks...hiks...aku takut jika aku...hiks...hiks...hanya mencintaimu sendirian. Aku takut..."

 _Apa perasaanku terbalas?_

.

Semilir angin menerbangkan rambut hitam jimin yang tengah duduk di pembatas pagar atap sekolah. Setelah mengatakan hal menurutnya sangat memalukan, yoongi melepas pelukan itu dan berkata akan pergi sebentar. Yoongi kembali membawa nampan makanan. Rasanya sama seperti sup yang pertama kali dibelikan jungkook. Setelah menghabiskan makanan, yoongi mengajak jimin kesini. Tapi dia kembali meninggalkan jimin dan kembali lagi membawa dua kaleng minuman isotonik. Dia juga membukakan kalengnya untuk jimin. Yoongi duduk di sampingnya sambil meneguk minumannya. Jimin pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku malu kepada diriku tetapi aku malah semakin membenci appaku." Jimin tiba-tiba saja bercerita dan membuat yoongi tersenyum lega.

"Maksudmu?"

"Selama ini... aku baru tau kalau eommaku tidak pernah mencintai appaku. Mereka dijodohkan dan eommaku meninggal karena suatu penyakit. Aku tak pernah tau apa penyakitnya. Kepergian eommaku membuatku yakin kalau appaku tak pernah mencintai eommaku."

"Tapi, appamu menikah lagi?"

"Tidak pernah. Appaku bilang dia hanya ingin menjagaku saja. Tapi semua itu selalu aku abaikan. Semua perhatiannya aku anggap kepalsuan. Aku membenci diriku sendiri yoongi."

Yoongi meletakkan minumannya dan memeluk jimin yang mencoba tidak menangis. Tapi semua itu pecah saat yoongi memeluknya begitu erat. Semua itu terasa hangat bagi jimin.

 _Aku hanya ingin bersamamu._

.

Menurut yoongi, kesalahpahaman antara jimin dan ayahnya sudah selesai. Sekarang semuanya tergantung dengan sikap jimin. Mau menerima ayahnya atau tidak. Jadi yoongi menyarankan jimin agar menemui ayahnya setelah pulang sekolah.

Dengan menggunakan bus, mereka akhirnya sampai di kantor yang menurut yoongi sangatlah besar. Baru masuk di lobinya saja, jimin sudah disapa beberapa karyawan. Padahal jimin bilang dia tidak pernah memasuki kantor ayahnya. Bukankah ini bukti kalau ayahnya jimin sangat menyayanginya?

"Selamat sore tuan muda." Sapa sekretaris ayahnya jimin saat mereka baru sampai di luar ruangan. Kemudian wanita cantik itu melihat kearah yoongi.

"Perkenalkan. Saya temannya jimin. Nama saya min yoongi."

"Selamat sore tu-"

"Jangan panggil saya tuan. Saya masih sekolah. Panggil nama saja."

"Selamat sore yoongi."

Jimin jadi jengah atau sebenarnya menutupi rasa cemburu karena yoongi bersikap terlalu ramah pada oranglain? Entahlah. Hanya jimin yang mengerti.

"Sekretaris choi, appa ada?"

"Tuan park ada. Kau boleh masuk."

"Baiklah."

 _Aku tau kau cemburu._

.

Jimin keluar dari kantor ayahnya dengan perasaan yang lebih lega. Setelah mencurahkan segala isi hati dan sang ayah lebih terbuka lagi dengan masalah yang pernah dialami, membuat semuanya menjadi lebih lega. Senyuman jimin pun sudah kembali dan bahkan lebih lepas dari sebelumnya terutama untuk yoongi.

Mereka keluar dari kantor ayah jimin dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Yoongi menjadi tidak ragu lagi untuk menggenggam tangan jimin.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran kenapa kau hanya bersikap dingin padaku."

"I-itu... aku mengingat perkataan eommaku."

Yoongi menatap jimin dengan tidak mengerti.

"Eommaku bilang, jika kita merasakan detak jantung kita lebih cepat dari sebelumnya di hadapan seseorang, itu berarti kita mulai jatuh cinta. Dan ternyata benar." Jimin memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat. Mereka pun sama-sama menghentikan langkah.

"Jadi, sikap dinginmu itu untuk menutupi perasaanmu? Kau takut perasaanmu tidak terbalas? Tidak perlu dijawab!" Yoongi berkata seperti itu karena jimin ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku hampir gila memikirkanmu jimin. Aku fikir hanya aku yang merasa seperti ini. Aku harus mempertegas hubungan kita. Jadi mulai sekarang, kita saling memiliki. Jangan pernah ada rahasia lagi. Setuju?"

Wajah jimin sudah bersemu memerah dan hanya mengangguk. Cepat-cepat jimin memeluk yoongi karena dia sudah sangat malu sekarang.

"Yoongi."

"Iya?"

"Aku ingin melakukan banyak hal denganmu."

"Tentu saja. Kita akan melakukannya."

 _Terima kasih sudah menerimaku._

.

Yoongi membolak-balikkan buku yang tengah dipelajarinya. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari ponselnya yang berkedap-kedip karena banyak panggilan dan pesan masuk di ponselnya yang sengaja di silent. Setelah kesekian kalinya, ponselnya berhenti berkedip.

Setengah jam berlalu, yoongi masih berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajarannya. Hingga akhirnya pintu kamarnya terbuka. Tapi yoongi masih bergeming.

"Yoongi!"

"Iya imo. Ada apa?"

"Jimin menunggumu sejak lima belas menit yang lalu."

"Apa?" Yoongi langsung beranjak dan menemukan jimin yang duduk di ruang tamu lalu tersenyum pada yoongi. "Kau kenapa disini jiminnie?"

"Mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Tapi aku harus belajar."

"Jadi kau tidak mau menemaniku untuk bertemu eommaku?"

"Pergilah yoongi. Sekalian temui eommamu. Tempat eommanya jimin sama dengan tempat eommamu."

"Tapi imo..."

"Ayolah yoongi." Jimin tersenyum imut dan menggandeng tangan yoongi.

"Baiklah."

.

"Yoongi." Jimin yang tengah menikmati pemandangan yang disajikan dari jendela KTX memanggil yoongi yang memainkan ponselnya. Menurut dari penglihatan jimin, yoongi sedang membuka buku digital. Apa yoongi begitu maniaknya dengan belajar?

"Hm?"

"Kapan ibumu meninggal?"

"Tiga tahun yang lalu."

Jimin mengangguk paham walaupun yoongi tidak melihatnya. "Berarti masih belum terlalu lama. Eommamu sakit?"

Pertanyaan jimin sukses membuat yoongi mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel yang dipegangnya dan kini yoongi tengah menatap jimin.

"Tidak ada yang mau menjelaskan padaku. Yang aku tau, saat aku pulang imo menangis dan mengatakan eommaku sudah pergi."

"Kau tidak ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Sepertinya lebih baik aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa daripada aku menyesal setelah mengetahuinya."

 _Atau lebih tepatnya, melupakannya._

.

"Sudahlah! Kau itu sudah besar masih saja cengeng!" Yoongi masih berusaha menenangkan jimin yang tak berhenti menangis. Ini terjadi sejak jimin melihat guci abu dan foto ibunya. Lebih tepatnya foto keluarga dengan jimin yang masih berumur enam tahun.

"A-aku...tidak...pernah...hiks...menemui...eommaku...hiks...hiks...aku...anak yang...hiks...buruk...hiks...hiks..."

Yoongi mengusap rambut jimin yang masih berada dipelukannya.

"Jika kau anak yang buruk, kau tidak akan berada disini. Jangan menangis. Aku tidak mau eommaku bertemu calon menantunya dengan wajah jelek seperti ini?"

"Eoh?" Jimin menatap yoongi bingung dengan wajah sembabnya.

"Katakan lagi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada eommamu."

"Iya." Jimin menjawab dengan masih sesenggukan dan akhirnya menangis lagi saat akan membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga."

Yoongi bernafas lega setelah kembali ke seoul walaupun sudah malam dan mengabaikan jimin yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jiminnie, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Eh?" Yoongi bingung mendapati dirinya yang tangannya ditahan oleh jimin. "Ada apa?"

"Hm...Aku sejak kecil ada di busan lalu pindah ke jepang. Untuk pertama kalinya aku berada di seoul dan aku ingin sekali pergi sungai han."

"Apa harus kesana? Kau tidak bisa mencari tempat yang sedikit normal?"

"Jadi sungai han tidak normal? Apanya yang tidak normal?" Jimin bertanya dengan wajah polos dan membuat yoongi gemas sendiri. Bukan karena wajah jimin, tapi kenangan buruk disana. Melihat raut wajah yoongi yang menurut jimin aneh, jimin merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin belum waktunya aku kesana."

Jimin begitu kecewa dan berjalan mendahului yoongi dengan menunduk.

"Kita akan kesana."

"Benarkah?"

Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tanpa sadar jimin berteriak kegirangan dan memeluk yoongi. Sontak mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di stasiun. Jimin yang sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi yoongi malah semakin memeluknya erat.

"Biarkan seperti ini. Sebentar saja."

 _Aku benar-benar lelah._

.

Jimin sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Setelah menikmati pemandangan di sungai han, yoongi masih terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi setelah cukup lama jimin kembali dari toilet, yoongi berubah drastis. Wajahnya terlihat murung dan matanya juga berkaca-kaca. Bahkan yoongi menyuruhnya untuk pulang lebih dulu dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Jimin yang sempat menolak harus kalah juga dan memilih menuruti keinginan yoongi. Merasa tidak ada yang beres, jimin memilih pulang ke rumah bibinya yoongi.

"Jimin? Dimana yoongi?"

"Dia menyuruhku pulang duluan imo. Setelah dari rumah abu, kami ke sungai han."

"Apa?" Bibinya yoongi bertanya dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar terkejut.

"Imo? Kenapa imo begitu terkejut? Imo! Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada yoongi sebenarnya?"

.

 _Malam itu adalah malam terakhir yoongi bertemu dengan ibunya. Dia sempat bertanya dan ibunya hanya menjawab hanya pergi sebentar. Paginya aku mendapatkan telepon dari polisi bahwa pemilik ponsel yang mereka temukan bunuh diri disana. Petugas bilang ada kertas yang tertempel dan ternyata itu nomor ponselku. Aku kesana dan memastikan. Dengan berat hati aku menghubungi yoongi dan dia tidak bisa menerimanya. Ayahnya tidak pernah memperdulikannya sejak dulu. Ayahnya adalah penyebab yoongi melatih dirinya terlalu keras. Mendapat peringkat pertama dan ahli dalam segala bidang dilakukannya hanya untuk membuat ayahnya tidak meremehkan dirinya lagi. Alasan yoongi tidak pernah diperdulikan karena yoongi sebenarnya anak kandung dari ayah jungkook._

Jimin menahan airmatanya yang mendesak keluar saat mengingat penjelasan dari bibinya yoongi. Dengan menggunakan bus, jimin kembali ke sungai han tanpa memperdulikan hujan yang semakin deras saat jimin keluar dari bus.

"Yoongi! Yoongi!" Teriakan jimin sedikit teredam oleh suara hujan yang deras. "Yoongi! Kau dimana?" Jimin terus berlari dan akhirnya ia sampai di jembatan mapo. Tempat tiga tahun yang lalu ibunya yoongi mengakhiri hidupnya. Jimin benar-benar tidak menemukan yoongi dimanapun.

 _"Yoongi suka memaksakan diri untuk belajar dan jika bosan dia akan bermain bola basket sampai tenaganya habis."_

.

DUK! DUK! TRANGG!

Hujan masih sama derasnya saat jimin sudah sampai di sekolahnya. Tebakannya benar-benar tepat. Di lapangan basket yang sudah dibasahi air hujan, dia menemukan yoongi yang memantulkan bola dan selalu gagal memasukkannya karena dalam kondisi yang sama sekali tidak stabil.

"Yoongi! Hentikan!" Jimin berteriak di pinggir lapangan dan diabaikan oleh yoongi. Berkali-kali ia berteriak dan masih diabaikan, jimin berlari mendekati yoongi dan dengan mudahnya menarik tangan yoongi untuk menghadapnya.

PLAK!

Yoongi sempat terdiam dan diluar dugaan, yoongi malah tersenyum.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" Yoongi kembali mengambil bolanya dan lanjut bermain. Tubuh jimin bergetar karena menangis dan dia memeluk yoongi dengan erat dari belakang.

"Hentikan yoongi. Hentikan." Suara jimin melembut dan bahkan sangat lirih. Cukup ampuh membuat yoongi terpaku dan membiarkan bola basket ditangannya terjatuh. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh jimin yang bergetar.

"Aku sudah menceritakan semua tentangku dan kau bahkan membantuku. Kau juga meminta untuk tidak ada rahasia diantara kita. Kenapa? Kenapa kau malah mengingkarinya yoongi? Kau bahkan jauh lebih menderita dariku."

Jimin memejamkan matanya mengingat bagaimana cerianya yoongi yang ia lakukan hanya untuk menutupi kesakitan yang dihadapi. Maniak belajar dan selalu berusaha sempurna dalam segala hal.

"Aku tidak apa jiminnie. Kau pulang saja."

Jimin melepas pelukan dan berdiri dihadapan yoongi. Tidak ada sama sekali raut wajah kesedihan disana. Senyumannya pun seperti asli.

"Yoongi, aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku tau kau tak ingin membuat orang-orang disekitarmu khawatir. Aku tau kalau disini..." Jimin menyentuh dada bidang yoongi dengan telapak tangannya yang terlihat kecil. "Penuh dengan kesedihan dan rasa sakit. Tidak salah jika kau ingin menangis. Jangan menahannya lagi. Aku mohon."

"Itu tidak perlu. Aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan semua ini. Hanya saja malam ini ada kenyataan tambahan yang tidak pernah aku ketahui sebelumnya. Pulanglah."

"Yoongi! Hentikan! Jangan berpura-pura lagi!" Jimin mengguncang bahu yoongi walaupun tidak berdampak banyak.

"Pulanglah jimin. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah. Terserah! Aku benar-benar muak dengan pembohong sepertimu. Kebaikanku tidak ada gunanya dimatamu. Aku akan mengakhiri hubungan ini."

"Itu lebih baik agar kau tidak berhadapan lagi dengan lelaki sepertiku."

Jimin menatap yoongi dengan tidak percaya. Sementara yoongi kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya dan jimin memilih untuk pergi.

 _Pergilah sejauh mungkin. Lelaki jahat sepertiku tidak pantas untukmu._

.

Keesokkan harinya, jimin langsung mengalami demam tinggi selama tiga hari. Selama masa istirahat yang ada difikirannya hanyalah yoongi. Bukankah dia teman sebangku yoongi? Setidaknya pasti dia merasa lain kalau teman sebangkunya tidak datang bukan?

Di hari keempat jimin masuk sekolah, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan yoongi. Di kantin pun sama sekali tidak ada bibinya yoongi. Jadi sumber informasi terakhirnya adalah jungkook. Jimin beruntung bertemu jungkook yang sedang sendirian di kelas tengah menikmati bekalnya.

"Jimin hyung? Kau kemana saja?" Jungkook bertanya dengan antusias dan menyodorkan sumpit serta kotak bekalnya.

"Tidak usah. Kau makan saja."

"Baiklah. Hyung belum jawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku sakit. Hanya de-"

"Hyung tidak memberitahuku?! Hyung jahat sekali."

"Maaf. Hyung terlalu fokus istirahat supaya cepat sembuh. Jadi bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Eoh? Benarkah?" Jungkook menatap jimin dengan sinis. Selanjutnya hanya ada tawa dari mereka.

"Jungkook."

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Kau pasti tau kan kemana yoongi? Kata teman-temanku, ini hari keempatnya dia tidak datang. Hyung juga yakin kau pasti tau apa yang sudah terjadi hari minggu kemarin."

Jungkook tidak langsung menjawab melainkan menutup kembali kotak bekalnya dan minum. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka hyung. Disatu sisi aku senang mengetahui kalau yoongi hyung adalah hyung kandungku. Tapi aku tidak senang karena hal itu pamanku membencinya. Yoongi hyung kan tidak tau apa-apa. Apa benar kalian mengakhiri hubungan kalian?"

"Aku terlalu emosi. Yoongi tidak mau mengakui perasaannya."

"Hyung, sejak dulu aku sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama yoongi hyung. Setelah kejadian ini pun, semua tetap sama. Jadi, aku ingin sekali kalau hyung tetap bersamanya. Aku tau ini terdengar memaksa. Tapi aku hanya ingin yoongi hyung merasa bahagia yang sesungguhnya. Bukan berpura-pura bahagia seperti selama ini."

.

Yoongi merenggangkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang sudah empat hari ini ia tempati. Berhubung besok dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang dan juga infusnya sudah dilepas, jadi yoongi memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di taman rumah sakit.

"Hyung!" Panggil jungkook saat ia baru saja turun dari ranjang. Dia mendekati yoongi dan mendapat usapan lembut dirambutnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Kenapa baru pulang malam-malam begini?"

"Tidak baik karena tidak ada yoongi hyung." Jungkook menjawab dengan memeluk manja tubuh yoongi. Kemudian melepas pelukan dan menatap yoongi. "Aku bersama seseorang. Sebentar ya aku panggilkan." Jungkook berlalu dan kembali dengan menggandeng seseorang yang cukup membuat tubuh yoongi terpaku.

.

Hanya diam yang menemani yoongi dan jimin yang tengah duduk di taman rumah sakit. Tepatnya diatas rerumputan. Terkadang yoongi menyebalkan. Sudah malam masih bersikeras keluar.

"Kau masih mau menemuiku rupanya."

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?"

Yoongi terkekeh melihat jimin yang kesal padanya.

"Maaf." Yoongi berkata dengan tatapan yang lurus ke depan dan tersenyum. Seakan menyadari tatapan bingung jimin, yoongi melanjutkan perkataannya. "Maaf karena mengingkari perkataanku sendiri, maaf karena tidak bisa menjadi orang yang terbaik untukmu, dan maaf juga karena tidak menghalangimu untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini. Kalau saja jungkook tidak menceramahiku selama dua hari belakangan ini, aku pasti tidak akan pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu. Selama ini aku memang mencintaimu tapi aku masih tetap memikirkan diriku sendiri."

Jimin tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu yoongi. "Kau tau, aku sangat sedih karena selama aku sakit tidak ada yang menanyai kabarku termasuk kau."

"Astaga! Kau sakit?" Yoongi memegang dahi jimin dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidak panas."

"Aku baru sembuh."

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Tau begini aku tidak bersikeras keluar."

Jimin menahan tangan yoongi yang hendak mengajaknya beranjak. "Kalaupun setelah ini aku sakit, setidaknya kau mengetahuinya."

Yoongi menghela nafas. "Terserah kau saja."

Suasana kembali hening dengan jimin yang masih menyandar di bahu yoongi dan tangan mereka yang masih bertautan satu sama lain.

"Aku lupa kalau aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu." Jimin membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal berwarna merah yang bergambar kelinci. Sepulang sekolah tadi jimin memasak di rumah jungkook dan memakai kotak bekal miliknya. Saat dibuka terlihatlah empat buah bola nasi yang disetiap bola nasi tersebut terdapat potongan nori berbentuk hati. "Aku tadi membuat ini di rumah jungkook. Aku membuatnya sendiri."

Yoongi mengambil kotak bekal tersebut dan menggigit satu bola nasi. Merasa ada yang aneh, yoongi melihat bekas gigitan pada bola nasi.

"Kenapa ada sayurnya?" Yoongi bertanya dengan kesal.

"Tubuhmu kurus dan matamu itu seperti orang yang tidak niat hidup. Jungkook bilang kau tidak menyukai sayur jadi aku sengaja menaruh daging dan sayur di dalamnya."

"Baiklah. Karena ini pertama kalinya, aku akan menghargainya. Untung saja enak." Yoongi mengumpat diakhir perkataannya dan itu terdengar seperti pujian yang tidak langsung.

"Ternyata kau sedikit galak ya? Memang harus seperti itu dan terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Jimin."

"Iya?"

"Jangan mengakhiri hubungan ini lagi karena sikap burukku ya? Karena aku berjanji akan memperbaiki sikapku. Jika kau bosan dan menemukan lelaki yang lebih baik dariku, katakan saja kalau kau menyukai pria itu dan pergilah. Aku tidak suka kau selingkuh diam-diam. Kasian dirimu juga yang harus menutupi semuanya dengan kebohongan."

"Sikapmu tidak buruk. Hanya saja kau selalu berpura-pura dan tidak mau mengakuinya. Aku juga akan jujur jika aku menyukai pria lain. Tapi aku yakin hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Asalkan kau mau mengatakan lelah saat kau lelah, kau menangis saat kau sedih, dan lampiaskan saja semua amarahmu. Aku akan berusaha ada untukmu saat itu terjadi. Jangan makan bola nasi kalau ingin menangis."

Yoongi merasa malu karena jimin melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Jimin pun mengambil alih kotak bekal yang masih menyisakan tiga buah bola nasi. Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah yoongi yang memeluknya begitu erat. Terdengar isakan pelan dan tubuh yoongi yang bergetar.

"Menangislah. Tidak ada yang salah dengan menangis. Aku saja sering menangis."

"Itu kau saja yang cengeng." Ujar yoongi dengan suaranya yang serak karena menangis.

"Apa ini sifatmu yang sebenarnya huh?"

"Hyung!"

Mereka langsung melepas pelukan dan melihat jungkook yang terengah-engah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya yoongi.

.

Yoongi menatap penuh benci pada bingkai foto yang sudah terpasang karangan bunga. Bibinya dan jungkook sudah melakukan penghormatan terakhit sementara yoongi yang masih saja berdiri. Jimin sendiri menunggu di pintu masuk dan melihat semua itu.

 _"Yoo Sin samcheon meninggal hyung. Beliau terkena serangan jantung."_

"Bahkan kematian masih buruk untuknya."

"Hyung!"/Yoongi!"/Yoongi!"

Yoongi tetap berjalan keluar dan jimin masih berusaha mengjar yoongi hingga ayahnya jungkook menghentikannya.

"Aku yang memulainya yoongi."

"Apa maksud samcheon?" Setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi yoongi masih tetap memanggil ayah kandungnya dengan sebutan paman.

"Aku menikahinya setelah aku ditinggal begitu saja oleh eommanya jungkook. Eommamu merelakan hatinya tersakiti untuk bertahan denganku yang tidak pernah mencintainya. Saat eomma jungkook datang kembali, dia sendiri yang memintaku untuk kembali pada orang yang aku cintai. Untuk membalas budinya, aku menyuruh hyungku sendiri untuk menikahinya tanpa tau akan berakhir seperti tiga tahun yang lalu yoongi. Jika ada orang yang kau benci, orang itu aku."

"Satu rahasia lagi terbongkar. Apalagi yang tidak aku ketahui hah? APA?!" Yoongi berlalu dan jimin langsung mengejarnya hingga sampai di luar tempat berkabung. "Aku menyedihkan bukan?" Ujat yoongi saat jimin memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepala di dada yoongi. "Menangis saja. Kau butuh itu sekarang."

.

 _Dua tahun kemudian..._

"Jimin hyung cantik sekali. Sepertinya imo kalah." Jungkook sengaja menjahili bibinya yoongi yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ibunya dalam waktu beberapa menit dari sekarang. "Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat imo... eh eomma pakai gaun cantik juga."

"Lihat saja setelah acara hari ini selesai."

Beberapa menit kemudian calon eommanya jungkook juga yoongi itu sudah selesai dan bertepatan dengan kedatangan yoongi.

"Jiminnie, kau berjalan di depan imo ya? Yoongi dan jungkook bersama imo. Ini." Jimin menerima karangan bunga yang nanti akan dibawa oleh -ekhem calon mertuanya- karena kedua tangan beliau akan digandeng oleh kedua anaknya.

"Wah! Cantik!"

"Benarkah hyung? Siapa yang cantik diantara kami bertiga?"

"Yang pertama tentu saja jimin. Imo-eh eomma dan kau jungkook." Yoongi menatap jahil kepada jimin yang wajahnya sudah merona. Kemudian menambah rona itu lagi dengan mencuri satu kecupan di pipi chubby jimin dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Tunggu lima tahun dari sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Agak kurang yakin sama tulisan judulnya. Ngomong-ngomong ff ini terinspirasi dari novel yang pernah author baca dan setelah nonton 3rd muster. Bagian suga yang selalu memenangkan tantangan dari beberapa member. Kalau bagian ditaman rumah sakit terinspirasi dari drama you're all surrounded ep 19. Silahkan ditonton kalau penasaran.**

 **Berhubung ff ini cukup panjang, author malas mau periksa lagi. Jika ada hal yang mengganjal dan ingin ditanyakan, silahkan. Author dengan senang hati akan menjawab.**

 **Ini benar-benar ending dan tidak ada sambungannya. Author lagi mencoba untuk teguh pendirian. Hehe...**

 **Cukup sekian dan annyeong~~**


End file.
